


Falling With No Wish To Leave

by orphan_account



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, DomTop!Wolf, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, SubBottom!Genichiro, Subdrop, Sugar Baby AU, just casual mentions of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After some rough play, Wolf takes care of his client and does his best to not think. That goes horribly of course, but he can't bring himself to care about that too much.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Falling With No Wish To Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221228) by [kamikaze43v3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r). 



> there are two sekiro aus that have full control of my dick and this is one of them, thanks kaz  
> also thanks to kaz in general for looking over this for me before i released it, that's why you dont see my usual "no beta blah" shpeal in the tags lol

"Genichiro."

The man didn’t respond, opting instead to pant heavily into the covers. Wolf can’t blame him; their session turned rough very quickly, just as his client liked it, and despite the other’s obvious enjoyment of his treatment, Wolf can’t help but panic for a quick second.

It’s fine though. It’s fine. Submissives can get like this sometimes, when they sink too deep in their fantasies, or at least that’s what Wolf is telling himself as he slinks off the bed. It’s methodical how quickly he discards the used condom and puts away the lube into the usual cabinet his client likes to place it in, half the room away. He fumbles around the apartment a bit before he rediscovers the bathroom, and returns after a quick piss with a warm wet towel and a plastic bowl of similarly warm water. He sets the bowl on the floor and quietly wipes away at Genichiro’s body, who groans at the soothing massage-like sensations; they're his mindless encouragement for Wolf to keep going.

He treasures these moments of quiet between them, even with their unintentional nature. “Turn for me, baby boy.”

“Mm.” Genichiro did as asked and lazily turned over until his chest was exposed to him. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, his body pliant and vulnerable, and it’s all just so… _beautiful_.

Wolf keeps those thoughts to himself as he wipes away his client’s cum from his stomach and rubs out the knots and kinks in Genichiro’s leg muscles that would make him sore later if Wolf didn’t attend to them now.

He spends the next little while simply massaging Genichiro and petting him down as his breaths slow down, rubbing away at rope burns and the reddened aftermath of successive spankings. Genichiro eagerly did what Wolf told him to do, moving himself this way and that to make certain parts of his body easier to reach and clean. His moans instruct Wolf the best places to focus at. Wolf's lips tingle with want, to brush over the skin and pelt soft kisses upon his flesh with an inappropriate tenderness.

Wolf resists.

“Need me to pick you up baby?” He asks, and his sub nods again. Despite Wolf’s significantly shorter stature, he picks up Genichiro easily, who curls up against him; the simple action makes more than just Wolf’s body warm up.

The tub is filled with warm water, soapy bubbles from a borrowed bath bomb lining the surface. It’s far too feminine a product for Genichiro to be caught possessing usually, what with the gentle purple color and the unobtrusive lavender scent, but in his current state, he simply moans in delight as Wolf lowers him gently onto it.

Wolf hazards a slight kiss to Genichiro’s forehead, right on his scar, the urge irresistible, and he almost doesn't regret it when he smiles back at the peck.

“Relax a bit, okay?” Wolf murmurs and turns to leave. Genichiro opens his eyes at that, still unfocused and glassy, but his displeasure was clear enough for Wolf to read.

“Please stay?”

Just because it’s not the first time Wolf has heard him like this doesn’t mean he’s any less affected.

“Daddy?”

“... okay.”

He takes a stool and sits next to the tub, and the casual proximity seems like enough to satisfy Genichiro. He sighs and sinks into the water until only half of his head and his knees pop out. There’s something innocent about the sight, tender and…

Genichiro doesn’t regain his mind in quite some time, instead enjoying each other’s silence. Wolf takes the opportunity to take a shower, and he’s not oblivious to the way that Genichiro stares at him; physical attraction, obviously, nothing that Wolf is a stranger too. He won’t mistake that needy light in his eyes as anything more.

His sub-- client, eventually clears his throat, and it’s as good a signal as any that he’s more or less back to his senses, if a bit more relaxed than his usual day-to-day life. “Thank you. You don’t have to—”

“I know you tip me for it,” Wolf interjects before Genichiro could continue, and it makes the other laugh.

“Like how I tip you because I feel bad for usually ordering your service for hours on end?” That manages to make Wolf snicker as well. Little does he know…

“Don’t; at this point, you’re my best-paying customer. My supervisor is already considering an option where I’m—”

Genichiro raises his brow at him, cocks his head a bit.

Wolf feels his cheeks warm along with a smile threatening to break out. “Nothing. I’ll hash out the details and will let you know the results soon.”

He’s not averse to the idea of being exclusive. Hells, he’s ecstatic, but he’s been thinking of quitting for some time by now; he doesn’t want Kuro’s future to be bookmarked with the shame of his legal guardian being a sex worker. The technical promotion contrasting with his desire to leave the industry, all compounded by the feelings accompanying the idea of being an exclusive escort… it makes his head spin.

The mood drops significantly with the reminder that this was, for all intents and purposes, Wolf’s job, to fuck Genichiro senseless and do as he’s paid to. And he’s right, he doesn’t have to provide aftercare beyond what was politely necessary from a dom, but what he’s doing now and has done for all the other sessions from the beginning has nothing to do with money. Wolf isn’t a fool, and he’s attuned enough with his own emotional state. He knows how his heart beats whenever slow morning sunlight shines against his sweaty skin when they go on to morning, knows how his chest warms when they share breakfast and coffee before Genichiro rushes to work. (Those feelings, those sights, he keeps the memories of such locked in a fantasy that he revists when the miasma of loneliness twist too tightly in his chest.)

Wolf has never hated his job; it’s freeing to feel pleasure and give it without the need of proprieties and relationships holding him back, and even getting paid for it. Yet, now his work is battling against something deeper in him that wants something… more.

He’ll never know if this tall, endearing man currently lounging in the tub next to him would desire him beyond the flesh if he was to simply quit. The sheer thought of Wolf no longer being an object of his fascination or passion, no matter how shallow, sickens him.

Genichiro hums a bit, snapping Wolf’s attention back to him, and he now sports a half-smile that fits awkwardly on his face in a way that feels just right. “You can stay the night, you know. I have a guest room, and it _is_ pretty comfortable.” He gets out of the tub, and Wolf takes his gaze elsewhere in the bathroom.

“That sounds pretty good, yeah.”


End file.
